


[Hp] The Twins Who Lived

by Isabelle_stary



Series: Harry Potter Fanfics : The Chosen Ones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 伏地魔已死，战争看似结束，英国魔法界恢复了久违的宁静，和平的生活让人们逐渐淡忘过去。就连十年后，当救世主再次出现于公众视线时，人们也只将炙热的目光投向他们额上的疤痕。1991年，救世主的入学，在霍格沃茨掀起轩然大波。然而，随着他们的成长，昔日的阴影也开始重新笼罩这片土地，黑暗势力席卷而来，英国魔法界再次陷入分裂。血缘、亲情和友情，牵扯不清的关系让事情变得愈加复杂。不过，这本该在十多年前结束的一切，始于预言，也将终于预言。
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Harry Potter Fanfics : The Chosen Ones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845595
Kudos: 1





	[Hp] The Twins Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665248) by J. K. Rowling. 



感谢关注！再次警告，拆詹莉，哈利性转，入坑谨慎

建议先阅读 [hp] Erica 。

这篇文是系列的第二篇，以哈莉特和里欧·波特的视角交错穿插，子世代中隐藏的细节将在第三篇的亲世代解答，敬请期待！


End file.
